Puzzle:Secret of life
by Bittersweet.Aj
Summary: Seberapa keras kita mencoba untuk tetap bersama, tetapi takdir berkata berbeda. haruskah aku membenci perajut takdir yang tidak menghubungkan benang merah diantara kita. selamanya aku dan kamu tidak akan pernah bersama.. (Bad Summary) One Shot


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan kesalahan di sana-sini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sejak awal aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mencintaiku, karena itu akan menambah bekas luka di hatimu"_Hinata to Sasuke

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak mencintai mu, tetapi perasaan itu lebih kuat dari apapun..

Dan jangan pernah menyuruh ku untuk berhenti mencintai mu"_Sasuke to Hinata

…

Bulan muncul juga malam ini meski tidak sempurna, hanya ada bintang senja yang semakin gelap. Anginnya begitu dingin menerpa kulit tetapi tidak membuat pengunjung caffe blossom sepi, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di meja pojokan tempat favorit mereka,

Tempatnya memang strategis dari sana mereka bisa melihat seluruh kota, sungai, dan juga bukit di baliknya. Hanya ada kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka, menurut mereka kesunyian addalah keindahan.

Hinata mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya ia pandangi wajah sang kekasih yang terus menatap keluar jendela,

"Apa kau kabur dari rumah lagi Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata, Gadis bermahkotakan Indigo sudah paham betul sifat sang kekasih yang tak pernah akur dengan ayahnya, jika Sasuke sedang bertengkar dengan ayahnya ia akan kabur dari rumah lalu mengajak Hinata ke Caffe atau ke Taman.

Pria itu hanya menoleh pada Hinata ia tak menjawab melainkan memegang tangan Hinata mengelus Punggung tangan sang kekasih, mata onix nya terus menatap ke luar jendela.

"Bagaimanapun dia ayah mu Sasuke" Hinata balik mengelus punggung tangan sasuke.

"Memangnya kapan aku bilang jika dia bukan ayahku Hinata?" sasuke menyeringai ia sangat suka menggoda Hinata,

"Baiklah, kali ini apa masalahnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa hanya perdebatan kecil antara anak dan sang ayah" jawab Sasuke, lagi-lagi jawaban itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke jika Hinata bertanya pertengkaran dengan ayahnya, wajahnya masih saja terus memandang keluar jendela entah apa yang dicari atau dilihatnya Hinata tidak tahu.

"Tak ada satu pun ayah yang akan mencelakai anaknya Sasuke, jika ayahmu menentukan sesuatu pasti itu yang terbaik untukmu" Hinata bersandar pada kursinya diambilnya 1 cangkir expresso yang sudah mulai dingin, perlahan-lahan cairan berkafein itu membasahi tenggorokkan menyisakan kenikmatan di ujung lidahnya.

Sasuke mendongak matanya kini beralih sepenuhnya pada Hinata

"Aku hanya tidak suka ia terlalu mengatur kehidupan ku" Kata Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah matanya nampak tak bersinar sseperti biasa.

Hinata sadar jika kali ini mungkin terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara Sasuke dan ayahnya

"Apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke?" Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan Hinata yang menurutnya retoris.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata"

"Kau tidak pernah membuktikannya"

"Apa yang harus aku buktikan"

"Pulanglah! temui ayahmu dan berdamailah dengannya bagi ku itu cukup membuktikam jika kau mencintaiku" Hinata menggeser bangkunya ia lalu berdiri

"Setelah berdamai dengan ayahmu, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah" Sasuke sedikit tertarik mendengar kata hadiah "Apa?" tanyanya pikiran Sasuke melayang jauh hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Hinata mungkinkah sebuah ciuman? karena selama berpacaran dengan Hinata ia tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik yang lebih dari berpegangan tangan, pelukan pun hanya sebentar itu pun jika Sasuke sedang sakit Hinata akan memeluknya sebagai tanda menyemangati agar cepat sembuh.

"Hadiahnya pergi berkencan di taman jam 10 pagi. jangan lupa membawa gitar mu" Sasuke mematung berusaha mencerna ucapan Hinata. Belum sempat melayangkan protes, Hinata sudah berlalu Gadis itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah

…..

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap, dua orang pria tengah berbincang dengan serius.

"Pastikan semuanya sudah kau urus dengan baik" Perintah seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk manis dikursinya.

Pria yang memakai masker hitam dihadapannya hanya mengangguk

"Aku akan menghancurkan dirinya melalui anaknya.. ha.. ha.. ha.." Suara tawa itu terdengar begitu mengerikan memenuhi rungan.

…

Pagi ini begitu cerah langitnya begitu biru dan bersih. Hinata duduk di bangku kayu, di bawah pohon sakura . jika musim semi, pohon ini nyaris berwarna pink karena berselimut bunga yang bermekaran. Didepannya sebuah danau buatan mengilat berkilauan di timpa matahari. Tak berapa lama, seorang pemuda, pemilik sepasang mata onix, datang. Tersenyum dari kejauhan senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"Terima kasih sudah datang" Kata Hinata

Dia mengambil tas di sebelahnya dan memberi tempat untuk Sasuke.

"Kau sudah berdamai dengan ayahmu?"

"jika aku belum berdamai denganya mana mungkin aku berada disini bersamamu"

"Aku hanya takut kau berbohong" Hinata tersenyum Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat

"Kau mengetahui aku lebih dari siapapun Hinata"

"Kau benar, dan aku tahu kau sedang tidak berbohong" Ucap Hinata, Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Hinata

"Karena ini kencan hadiah, maka harus ada yang special dari hari ini" Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'special'. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum tipis yang membuat dirinya semakin tampan.

Hinata hanya bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, tak di sangka-sangka Hinata melakukan aksi heroic, bahkan kejadiannya pun sangat kilat. Oh Kami-sama Hinata baru saja mencium pipinya. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang bertebaran dielusnya pipi kanan yang menurutnya masih hangat. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Sasuke memandang kearah pelaku yang sudah lari menuju pinggir danau, gadis itu duduk di atas rumput dan mendekap kedua kakinya Sasuke tersenyum mengingat bahwa hanya Hinata lah gadis yang mampu menjungkir balikkan dunianya dan memporak-porandakan hatinya. Saat di samping gadis itu Sasuke menanggalkan sifatnya yang angkuh, sombong, dan sangat tidak UCHIHA menurutnya.

Sasuke berdiri menghampiri Hinata tak lupa ia bawa gitarnya, ia mulai memetik gitarnya dan terus berjalan menghampiri gadis pujaannya.

Hinata menengok sekilas kearah Sasuke ketika di dengarnya alunan musik yang sangat ia kenal. Nada –nada dalam petikan gitar itu sungguh tak asing bagi Hinata, sayup-sayup mulai terdengar suara Sasuke menyayikan lagu itu.

Close your eyes

Let me tell you all the reasons why

You're never going to have to cry

Because you're one of a kind

Yeah here's to you

You're the one that always poses true

You always do what you got to do babe

Because you're one of a kind

Hinata menutup kedua mata lavendernya menikmati setiap alunan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu memetik gitar sepenuh perasaan. Sesekali matanya terpejam meresapi setiap kata yang di lantunkannya.

The reasons why I'm breathing

With a little look my way

The reasons that I'm feeling

It's finally safe to

Tanpa Hinata sadari atau mungkin karena terlalu terbuai lagu milik Michael buble, Sasuke sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Terpesona oleh suara ku Hinata?" Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata, rona kemerahan mulai menjalari pipi Hinata, di pandanginya wajah Sasauke yang begitu tampan.

"Biar ku tebak sekarang kau sedang terjerat dalam pesona ku, dan kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa ketampanan ku tak pernah berkurang?" Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

Hinata terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia menyangkal "Tidak, kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan"

"Kau benar-benar seorang Uchiha" Hinata mencibir. _Masih saja tidak mengaku, _batin Sasuke

Sasuke terus menatap kearah Hinata "Terpesona padaku Tuan Uchiha?" Tanya Hinata, bibirnya menahan senyum ketika Dilihat sang kekasih membuang muka dan berdecak kesal.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal, ia mulai memejamkan matanya

"Jangan tidur Sasuke-kun" Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Hinata, tetapi ia malah menarik tangan Hinata hingga gadis itu Jatuh dalam pelukannya, lagi-lagi Hinata di buat merona oleh Sasuke.

"Biarkan seperti ini" Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya pada leher Hinata.

"Aku mencintai mu Hinata, aku tak dapat bernafas ketika aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu"Ucap Sasuke, wangi lavender menguar masuk dalam hidungnya ketika ia semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di leher Hinata.

Wajah Hinata begitu memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal pada ku Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata menjauhkan Sasuke dari lehernya

"Hn"

Hinata memutar matanya bosan "Aku tidak butuh jawaban Hn, kau hanya perlu menjawab Ya atau Tidak" Hinata menatap serius Sasuke

"Ya aku akan berjanji pada mu"

"Jika aku tidak disisi mu berjanjilah tetap menjalani hidup mu dengan baik"Ucap Hinata, tangannya mengelus pipi Sasuke "Kau tidak berniat meninggalkan ku kan?"

Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata yang berada di pipinya di kecupnya berkali-kali sepenuh kasih.

"Aku masih disini bersama mu, tetapi kita tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita selanjutnya. Dan kau sudah berjanji pada ku Sasuke"

Sasuke spontan menoleh kaget. Bibirnya mengatup seperti akan mengeluarkan kata-kata tetapi Hinata menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir Sasuke.

"Pria sejati tak akan pernah mengikari janjinya" Hinata menarik leher Sasuke dan menyatukan bibir mereka, lagi-lagi Sasuke di kagetkan oleh tindakan heroic Hinata. Tak berapa lama ia mulai menikmati ciuman pertamanya, ia menutup kedua matanya dan mulai merasakan bibir Hinata yang manis, tak ada nafsu tetapi yang ada hanya kehangatan yang telah menyebar ke tulang sumsum.

Hinata tersenyum kearah Sasuke "bukankah hari ini sangat special Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mengerling kearah Sasuke. Semu merah kini menjalar dipipi Sasuke meskipun ia sudah sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya, tetapi semakin ia menahannya malah semakin menjalari pipinya.

Suasana yang begitu romantis harus terhenti ketika awan hitam telah bergerak perlahan-lahan menyelimuti langit Tokyo. Sepertinya akan turun Hujan.

Hinata berdiri, di tepuknya rumput-rumput kering yang menempel di belakang celananya.

"Sudah sore Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pulang" Hinata mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke

"Hn"

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar Sasuke terus memegang tangan begitu erat langkahnya mereka percepat, ketika kilat-kilat putih mulai berkeliaran seperti mencari sesuatau yang hilang, langit terdengar begitu ribut mampu membuat warga Tokyo untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jalinan terlihat mulai lenggang, orang-orang mulai bersiap-siap karena hujan akan turun.

Yang terdengar hanya suara rumput yang saling bergesakkan tertiup angin atau mungkin rumput itu sedang bernyanyi memanggil langit agar segera menumpahkan kerinduannya pada bumi.

Sasuke dan Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya tetapi mereka terhenti ketika dihadang tiga orang pria bertubuh besar dan menyeramkan menurut Hinata. Tokyo memang sangat rawan kejahatan ketika jalanan mulai sepi.

"Minggir dari jalanku, aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian"Ucap Sasuke, auranya begitu menusuk bagi siapa pun yang mendengar ucapannya

Cih

Pria bertubuh tabun yang berdiri paling depan dari lainnya meludah dan giginya bergemeletuk hebat.

"Sombong sekali kau anak muda"

"Apa mau kalian?"Sasuke mengeluarkan _deathglare t_erbaiknya

"Nyawamu" Sontak Hinata yang dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke mulai bergetar ketakutan, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

Sasuke sadar Hinata sangat ketakutan, di geenggamnya tangan Hinata semakin erat.

Ketiga pria itu mulai mengeroyoki Sasuke tendangan dan pukulan beberapa kali Sasuke Hindari.

Bahkan kedua orang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri, ketika terkena pukulan Sasuke terus menerus.

Tak disangka-sangka tanpa Sasuke sadari salah satu pria diantara mereka mendekati Hinata.

"Berhenti!"Pria bertambun menaruh pisau kecil pada leher Hinata

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya atau kau akan menyesal seumur Hidupmu"Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya begitu merah menahan amarah.

Dua orang tadi bangun dan mulai menampar Sasuke berkali-kali , tidak hanya tamparan melainkan tendangan dan pukulan yang mematikan,

Hinata menjerit-jerit agar tindakan brutal itu di hentikan, tetapi yang di dapatnya sebuah tamparan pada pipi putih mulusnya.

Sasuke yang kesadarannya belum hilang sepenuhnya tak terima kekasihnya di tampar,

Bahkan pria bertubuh tambun itu mulai merobek baju Hinata.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya berengsek" Teriak Sasuke, ia kalap di banting dan dipukulnya kedua tubuh lelaki yang meroyokinya tadi hingga pingsan.

Amarah mulai menyelimuti Sasuke,ia terus memukul pria bertambun itu, hingga cairan merah keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke terus melayangkan tinju terbaiknya, pria bertambun itu berlari kearah mobil Jeep,

Belum sempat pria itu menaiki mobilnya, Sasuke sudah menghadangnya, ditendang selangkangan sang pria hinggsa jatuh tersungkur kejalan.

"Sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak menyentuh gadisku brengsek atau kau akan menyesal"Sasuke memukul wajah pria itu terus menerus hingga pingsan.

Sasuke berdiri sempoyongan menghampiri Hinata, tiba-tiba mobil sedan hitam melaju cepat dari arah belakang Sasuke . Hinata yang mengerti Sasuke dalam bahaya, ia berusaha lari menyelamatkan Sasuke

"Awaaaassss Sasuke"Hinata menubruk tubuh Sasuke menggantikan posisinya

Sasuke mulai limbung tetapi ia mencoba tetap dalam kesadarannya ketika melihat gadis tercintanya berlumuran darah

"Hinata Sadarlah" Sasuke segera membopong Hinata dan membawa kekasihnya ke rumah sakit, menggunakan mobil jeep milik pria yang tadi menyerangnya.

"Bertahanlah Hinata" Sasuke terus memegang tangan Hinata air mata mulai keluar. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya Sasuke kau sudah melindungiku"Ucap Hinata pelan, meski pun darah terus mengalir di dahinya Hinata tetap tersenyum.

"A-aku Men-ncintaimu Sasuke-kun" Ucap Hinata lemah bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Jangan berbicara apa pun Hinata, sebentar lagi kita…"Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya Hinata memotongnya.

"Ingat janjimu Sasuke-kun" Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya kedua mata lavendernya sudah benar-benar terpejam. Tertutup rapat selamanya.

Ckitt. Ckit.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya Dilihatnya Hinata Yang sudah tak bernyawa, tangisnya pecah ia terus menguncang tubuh Hinata. Memeluk gadis itu dalam pelukannya hatinya begitu hancur.

Kita tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita di masa yang akan datang.

Setiap orang memiliki kisah dan cerita berbeda, mereka awalnya telahir sama tetapi takdir yang membedakan, waktu dan keadaan yang akan membuat takdir itu menjadi sulit,

terjerumus dalam pilihan yang seharusnya tidak dipilih, seolah-olah benang takdir sedang mempermainkan,

Ada begitu banyak cerita dalam satu kisah yang bernama kehidupan, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan semata, karna semua sudah terikat dengan benang takdir,

Yahhhh…. Semua bermula karna takdir bukan kebetulan semata,

…..

Gadis berambut blonde berkuncir kuda itu tersentak ketikat tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan gelas dalam genggamannya, jelas-jelas ia mengenggam gelas itu erat, tangannya bergetar hebat keringat dingin telah menyelimuti kulit putihnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya jatuh pada foto saat ia masih junior High School terbingkai rapi, dua gadis berbeda rambut tersenyum hangat sang gadis berambut blonde merangkaul gadis disampingnya yaitu Hyuga Hinata sahabatnya

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Hinata, aku menyayangi mu, tahun depan aku pasti akan pulang ke jepang" Lirihnya,

Yamana Ino segera menepis hal buruk tentang sahabatnya yang kini memenuhi otaknya.

Ditepisnya pikiran jelek tentang Hinata.

Tanpa Ino ketahui Hinata tak bisa menyelesaikan puzzle kehidupannya, karena takdir telah membuat rencana lain untuknya, tidak ada yang pernah tahu tentang rahasia kehidupan selain Sang Pencipta.

….

Langit Tokyo begitu tenang matahari tak terlalu terik, tetapi awan hitam pun tak menyelimuti langit yang ada hanya keteduhan. Pemakaman Hinata berjalan sunyi dan damai.

Terlihat wajah terpukul karena kehilangan mulai dari ayahnya, kakak sepupunya Neji, serta adiknya, sahabat serta keluarga lain pun merasakan kepedihan.

Sasuke hanya memandangi dari kejauhan, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk mengantar Hinata,

Tubuhnya masih terbalut perban disana-sini, di tunduk kan kepalanya, ia mulai berdoa untuk kepergian sang kekasih. Dari dalam mobil di belakang Sasuke, mulai terdengar lagu Close your eyes milik Michael buble.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya ia menangis mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama Hinata.

Orang-orang mulai bubar dari pemakaman,

Tetapi Sasuke masih tetap berada ditempatnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Puk

Sesorang menepuk pundaknya "Kau harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit Sasuke" Ucap seorang Pria, yang wajahnya mirip Hinata, ia adalah Hyuga Neji.

"Bahkan tanpa kajadian seperti ini pun Hinata akan tetap meninggalkan kita" Sasuke menengok kearah Neji

"Ia menderita Leukimia stadium akhir, setelah kematian Ibunya tak lama ia di vonis penyakit itu" Sasuke benar kaget mendengar ucapan Neji

"Tetapi aku sangat bersyukur keinginan terbesarnya tercapai." Neji tak kuat untuk melajutkan perkataannya ia sungguh terlihat lemah saat ini, Sasuke terus mendengar cerita Neji.

"dia berkata ia tidak ingin meninggal karena penyakitnya, tetapi ia lebih bahagia jika ia meninggal kaena melindungi orang yang dicintainya" Sasuke tercekat mendengarnya, lagi-lagi ia tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Hinata.

Neji berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap kosong kearah pemakaman.

"Aku mencintai mu Hinata. Sayonara" Sasuke berjlan menuju mobilnya terlihat sang supir yang sudah membukakn pintu untuk nya.

Belum sempat Sasuke masuk dalam mobil suara bisikan yang lembut terdengar oleh telinganya

"Aku juga mencintai mu Sasuke-kun Sayonara"suara itu menghilang tertiup angin.

"Kenyataannya bahwa aku akan kehilangan dirimu adalah hal paling menyakitkan

Tetapi karena menyakitkan aku menjadi sadar jika dirimu sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku"_Sasuke

**FIN**

Kekuatan untuk meencintai adalah anugerah terbesar Tuhan kepada manusia, karena ia tak akan diambil dari seseorang yang mencintai, meskipun seseorang itu telah tercabut dari kehidupannya_Kahlil Gibran

A/N; halo saya balik lagi dengan fict gaje, saya adalah Hinata Centric dan Ino Centric, aku mencintai keduanya

maaf kan saya yang membuat Hinata meninggal di fict ini, saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa, ini hanya tuntutan skenario.

maaf banget buat para Hinata centric, jika tidak terima Hinatanya meninggal.

Next Project fict yang sedang saya kerja kan yaitu Sasuhina &amp; Sasuino..

oke fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna masih banyak typos, kata-kata yang rancau, dan kesalahan di mana-mana

sekian cuap-cuapnya.

Salam hangat

Aj.


End file.
